


Borrow My Clothes (Steal My Heart)

by skinners



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Everyone ships them, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, background ambi, background muffy, background wonah, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinners/pseuds/skinners
Summary: TJ and Cyrus have a tendency to share each other's clothes and their friends have picked up on it.





	Borrow My Clothes (Steal My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> i just loved the idea of tyrus sharing clothes so this fic was born!

“So they’re, like, friends now or something?”

Andi and Buffy were deep in conversation as they walked out of the locker room and into the gym. Cyrus’ friendship with TJ Kippen had been a recent development and the two girls were still trying to figure it out.

“I mean, I guess,” Buffy said with a shrug of her shoulders and a shake of her head.

Andi opened her mouth to reply, but her attention was caught elsewhere. Buffy followed her gaze to see Cyrus walking out of the boy’s locker room in basketball shorts that were way too long with the strings tied tight around his waist.

“Hey guys! What’s up?” Cyrus greeted them cheerfully. 

“Cyrus, what are you wearing?” Andi asked a little too loudly, drawing the attention from people nearby. 

“Oh? These?” he said looking down at his shorts. “I forgot my shorts so I texted TJ and asked to borrow a pair of his.”

“Wouldn’t Jonah be a little more your size?” Buffy asked with wide eyes. 

“Umm, that would’ve been weird. He’s dating Walker,” he said simply then walked away. 

Buffy and Andi looked at each other momentarily, then quickly ran after Cyrus. 

“So what’s up with this thing with TJ anyway?” Buffy questioned. 

“What do you mean? Buffy, they’re just shorts,” he said.

“She means, what’s going on with you two in general? Suddenly you two are friends who text and share clothes?” Andi asked with a raise of her eyebrow. 

“Guys, its not that big of a deal. It’s a one time thing! I just needed shorts and he was the first person I thought of! Let’s just drop it,” he said with a sigh then went to sit down for roll call. 

Buffy and Andi shared another look before taking Cyrus’ example and sitting down. For some reason, Buffy doubted that this would be a one time thing. 

 

\---

 

After Andi decided that Amber and Buffy didn’t spend enough time together, she coerced them all into having a sleepover together. Since Buffy’s house was too far for them to go to and Andi’s was under construction, they agreed to have it at Amber’s.

Amber’s house still had a problem however, and that problem was TJ. Buffy and Andi only hung out with TJ when with Cyrus, and Amber didn’t exactly want to add to the already awkward situation of a sleepover with her girlfriend and her girlfriend’s best friend who used to hate her by involving her brother who used to hate said girlfriend’s best friend. 

Fortunately, TJ agreed to go out for a while. Unfortunately, he didn’t agree to come back alone. 

About an two hours into their sleepover, Amber heard people talking outside her house. It was muffled, but still very clearly TJ and Cyrus. Amber looked over to Buffy and Andi, but they were focused on their conversation and didn’t notice what Amber had. It was hard for Amber to hear what TJ and Cyrus were saying outside over Andi and Buffy’s loud chatter, so she quickly turned around to shush them. 

“Wha-” Andi started before immediately getting cut off by Amber shushing her again. 

Buffy quickly noticed what was going on and rolled her eyes then addressed Amber with “Honestly, you are so nosy-” before Amber shushed her once more. 

After all the talking between Buffy and Andi had stopped, the boys’ conversation outside was much easier to hear. Amber ran over to the window by the door and carefully pulled the curtain back to see what was happening on the doorstep. 

“We should hang out more,” she heard Cyrus say with a small smile. “And not just when your sister kicks you out.”

TJ laughed, and although Amber couldn’t see his face from her view, she could just hear his smile when he replied with “Definitely, Underdog.”

When the boys both turned to the door with matching sappy grins on their faces, Amber was quick to run from the window and make herself look busy in the living room, causing Andi to sigh and Buffy to shake her head in disapproval. After TJ said goodbye to Cyrus and came into the house, Amber bolted over to him. 

“How was-,” Amber started before Andi and Buffy ran over interrupting her. 

“Is that Cyrus’ hat?” Buffy practically yelled at TJ.

“Um.. yes?” TJ said in a confused tone. 

“He gave that to you?” Andi asked incredulously. 

“It was cold out, what’s the big deal?” TJ asked, and Amber tilted her head in confusion at Andi and Buffy’s sudden interest.

“That’s like, his favorite hat!” Buffy said shaking her head furiously. 

“One time it was snowing and below 10 degrees outside, and he still didn’t let me borrow it!” Andi yelled.  
“Okay.. I think I’m gonna go to my room now,” TJ said after 30 seconds of silence and ran up the stairs. 

When the three girls heard a door shut upstairs, they all turned to each other with their jaws dropped open. 

“Soo…” Amber trailed.

“This is a thing then?” Buffy asked with a large sigh. 

“Apparently so,” Andi said and then went back into the living room. 

And if a week later Amber saw TJ going out in Cyrus’ hat, well, nobody had to know. 

 

\---

 

Since hanging out with Buffy and her friends again, by far the oddest thing that Marty has encountered has been TJ. When Marty left, TJ was just the mean captain of the basketball team, but now everyone seemed to be friends with him. Well, maybe friends is a strong word, but they certainly tolerated him, which is much more than they did before. On top of that, he and Cyrus were closer than ever and they always seemed to be together.

Currently, TJ and Buffy were playing a game of basketball at the park and Marty and Cyrus were on the bleachers. Marty was going to play, but “no Marty, I wanna beat TJ one on one” so he was stuck just watching. Cyrus was supposed to be keeping score, but he seemed to keep getting distracted, so Marty took over. 

“Hey, Cy?” Buffy suddenly said, snapping Cyrus out of his daze. 

“Hmm?” 

“What’s the score?” 

“Oh, ummm,” he looked to Marty for help.

“11 to 5,” Marty answered earning a small smile from Buffy. 

“What? That can’t be true,” TJ cut in. 

“You’re right,” Marty said laughing. “It’s actually 17 to 19.”

“To who?” Buffy asked hopefully.

“You,” Marty answered and Buffy looked pleased. 

TJ rolled his eyes with a shrug and said “I’ll get you next time Driscoll,” making Buffy laugh.

“I’m sure you won’t,” she said still laughing and they both walked over to where Cyrus and Marty were sitting.

“Are you cold?” Cyrus asked TJ once he sat down next to him.

“A little, but it’s not that bad,” he responded with a shrug.  
“You look cold,” Cyrus said decisively then turned to open his bag. He shuffled around for a  
minute before pulling out a pair of white gloves. He held out the gloves to TJ and the older boy laughed as he took them. 

“Underdog, how can these possibly fit you?” TJ said as he looked as the tiny pair of gloves.

“They’re not that small,” he argued and TJ raised his eyebrows. 

Suddenly, TJ grabbed both of Cyrus’ hands and held them up, inspecting them. Cyrus gave a small laugh at the action and his cheeks turned slightly pink.

“W-what are you doing?” Cyrus stuttered out.

“You’re hands are so small, I’ve never noticed that before,” TJ commented as he still held onto Cyrus’ hands. 

As Marty watched the scene unfold, he turned back to look at Buffy, to check that she was seeing what he was seeing. When she looked at him, he raised his eyebrows in question. Buffy looked over Marty’s shoulder at TJ and Cyrus then just gave a small shrug. Marty turned back to the two boys to see TJ still holding onto Cyrus’ hands, but now they were dropped down to in between them rather than up at eye-level where they were earlier. 

The small pair of white gloves were now dropped down to the ground, forgotten, but Marty supposed that TJ’s hands were warm enough now anyways. 

 

\---

 

As their friend group kept growing, it was becoming more and more difficult to find times for everyone to hang out together. Right now was a rare moment when everyone was gathered together. Well, almost everyone. Marty and Buffy arrived to The Spoon first and Amber came out from the back shortly after because her shift had just ended. Directly after that, as if her Amber senses were tingling, Andi strolled through the doors with Jonah and Walker right behind her. 

So now here they were, waiting on Cyrus and TJ. According to Buffy, TJ had a basketball game today, so that’s why they were late. Walker thought that it was cute that Cyrus went to TJ’s games. Jonah thought that a text might’ve been nice.

Since the small booths were no longer suitable for the group, they ended up just pushing a few tables together instead. Walker, Jonah, and Buffy sat on one side and Andi, Amber, and Marty sat on the other with one extra seat on each side for TJ and Cyrus.

“Why did we sit like this? We’re just going to have to move when TJ and Cyrus get here,” Marty said after they were all seated.

“Why would we have to move?” Andi asked. “There’s two open seats?”

Amber laughed as Andi said that then followed with “Obviously they’re going to want to sit next to each other.”

“Why? Does it really matter where they sit?” Jonah asked furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Well aren’t they dating?” Walker asked, shocking Andi and Jonah. After seeing the looks on their faces he continued with “Are they not?”

“No? They’re not? Why would you think that?” Andi said while shaking her head.

“Maybe because he has eyes?” Buffy said in response.

“Did Cyrus tell you that they’re together?” Jonah asked.

“Well, no,” Buffy started. “But isn’t it obvious?”

“TJ hasn’t said anything to me either, but it’s clear that they at least like each other,” Amber said right as the door to The Spoon opened. Andi opened her mouth to answer Amber, but was quickly shushed by everyone at the table when they saw Cyrus and TJ walk in. 

As they walked to the table, Andi’s mouth dropped open in shock at the sight of Cyrus, then she turned to Amber and mouthed “you’re right”. The whole table was silent at the sight of the two boys. TJ’s attire was surprisingly light considering the cold weather outside and Cyrus was bundled up a rather large basketball hoodie that had the name “Kippen” displayed boldly on the back. 

Not picking up on the mood of the table, Cyrus just smiled and greeted everyone with “Hey! Sorry we’re late, TJ had a basketball game.”

“We can see that,” Andi mumbled under her breath followed by an “ow!” and a glare at Amber. 

“Nice hoodie Cyrus. You joining the team?” Marty asked with a slight chuckle. 

TJ threw an arm around Cyrus’ shoulders before replying “Maybe next year.”

Cyrus scanned the table then gave a slight frown at the seating arrangements. He turned his head to Marty and said “Why aren’t you sitting next to Buffy?” causing Marty to look at Andi and raise his eyebrows as if saying “see?”.  
“If you wanted to sit next to TJ you should’ve gotten here earlier,” Buffy said making Cyrus’ cheeks flame and TJ’s ears turn red. 

“I- that’s- I’m-,” Cyrus stuttered out in response. 

“Maybe he’s just wondering why you two aren’t together since you obviously both like each other,” TJ jumped in. 

“They would know a lot about what that’s like,” Walked whispered to Jonah making him laugh quietly. 

At TJ’s statement, Buffy sighed and moved to sit next to Marty, creating space on the other side of the table for TJ and Cyrus. 

After they sat down, TJ leaned over to Cyrus and whispered something that sounded a lot like “you look good in my hoodie”, but maybe Jonah was just hearing things.

 

\---

 

Buffy and Andi were headed to the park to hang out, when they saw TJ and Cyrus sitting on the swings together. Since the two girls were behind them, they hadn’t been noticed. They were a little off to the side of the swings, close enough to hear what the boys were saying.

“Andi!” Buffy whisper-shouted and Andi gave her a quizzical look in response. 

“We can’t eavesdrop on their conversation!” Buffy said, still whispering. 

“We’re not eavesdropping!” Andi replied and suddenly sat down on the grass. “We’re hanging out at the park!”

“Then why are we whispering!” Buffy argued.

“We don’t want to disturb the peace!” Andi answered. “Now shhh!”

Buffy rolled her eyes, then reluctantly sat down next to Andi. The girls turned back to TJ and Cyrus, who still hadn’t noticed their presence. 

“I really need to start bringing my own outerwear,” the girls heard TJ say. “Now you don’t have a scarf and it’s cold,”

“I’m fine,” Cyrus laughed. “As long as it’s not snowing, how bad can it be?”

TJ laughed at Cyrus’ statement, then started swinging a little higher. 

Andi looked to Buffy then whispered “He gave him his scarf!” 

“I’m not being a part of this,” Buffy said looking at her phone, making Andi sigh.

When Andi looked back to Cyrus, she was shocked to see that he was actually swinging high. It wasn’t nearly as high as TJ was, but it was definitely more than she was used to seeing from him.

“You’re getting better at this Underdog,” TJ said looking over to Cyrus.

“Thanks to you!” Cyrus said and Andi could imagine the large grin on his face. 

Suddenly, as if the universe had heard Cyrus’ statement earlier, small flurries started coming from the sky. Both boys stopped swinging, then looked at each other before bursting out laughing. 

“Someone really wants you to keep your scarf, Cy,” TJ said and started unravelling the fabric from around his neck. 

“What are you doing? You’re gonna freeze if you take that off!” Cyrus exclaimed. 

“I’ll be fine, I know how cold you can get,” TJ said as he finished taking the scarf off. 

“Wha-” Cyrus was cut off when TJ stood up and pulled him off the swing. 

Andi hit Buffy’s arm repeatedly as she noticed what was going on. TJ carefully draped the scarf around Cyrus’ neck and held it there as they looked at each other. Buffy, who had looked up and saw the scene before her, quickly pulled Andi off the ground and started pulling her away from the boys.

“What are you doing?” Andi whispered as the got further away.

“We are not intruding on them like that! It’s not right,” Buffy said, still pulling Andi away. 

When Andi looked back at TJ and Cyrus and saw them in the same position as before, only considerably closer now, she understood what Buffy had meant. 

And if the two girls got many excited texts in the Good Hair Crew group chat later from Cyrus about how he and TJ kissed, was anyone really surprised?

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first tyrus fic so i hope it was okay! please point out any mistakes in the comments! thanks for reading <3


End file.
